superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcendent Spectre Physiology
The ability to become a spectre of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Advanced form of Spirit Physiology. Not to be confused with Spectre Lord Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit/Spiritus Deus/Numine Physiology *Ghost/Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Spirit/Wraith Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Ghost/Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Spirit/Wraith Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability either is or can become a Spectre of terrifying power. They possess the usual abilities that normal spectres have, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. The user gains a greater variety of paranormal abilities, are able to control other spectres, and can rearrange or outright destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications *All Spiritual Powers *All Soul Powers *Absolute Condition: Given that spectres are supernaturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Amortality: As spectres they're not alive and possibly never were to begin with. *Astral Plane Manipulation: Have as much free reign over the mental realm as the spiritual worlds. **Astral Manipulation: Manipulate the forces of the astral plane. ***Astral Trapping: Conjure and solidify spiritual, psychic and mystical energies within the physical realm as tangible substance to mold and reshape freely. *Death Transcendence: Transcends via death. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: Manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but spectres as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. **Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: Unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. *Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion: The user can cause terrifying illusions to trick their opponents/victims if they are actually real or not. **True Illusion: And they can also induce hallucinations into reality. *Invisibility/Absolute Concealment: The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Meta-Possession: Inhabit not just the bodies of individuals, but to possess any and all forms of existing material. **Remote Possession: Control over overshadowing so complete one can without actual overshadowing. *Nether Manipulation: Master the essence of death. **Necromancy *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Omnireplication: Duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Omni-Psionics: Unlike the lower echelon of spirits, Transcendent Spectres have an infinite array of powers in association with one's mentality, especially the fact that the psionic abilities happen to be godly in power as well. **Omni-Telepathy: Due to all minds, hearts and souls being indefinably linked through life and death. **Telekinesis/Omni-Manipulation: A Transcendent Spectre's prowess in terms of telekinetic capability can stem from being regular, to godly in terms of power. **Psycho Warping: All thanks to their psionic abilities being on a godly scale, they have the power to manipulate the fabric of reality with their minds alone. ***Supernatural Phenomenon Inducement: Cause anomalies to intimidate enemies, such as causing blood or green slime to ooze from the walls or even the ceiling. *Phantasm Manipulation: Manipulate as well as summon spectres to create their own personal army. *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Manipulate their spiritual bodies into whatever form they desire. *Solipsistic Manipulation: Manipulate and distort the reality of the living world through the spirit realm and vice-versa. **Reality Warping **Sympathetic Magic *Spirit Physiology: As mentioned before th user is spirit. *Uncertainty Manipulation: Manipulate paranormal uncertainty to warp reality around them, such as creating anomalies anywhere they desire. **Uncertainty Creation *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and afterlife plane. **Teleportation Manipulation: Warp themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption: Use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Ultimate Intangibility: Pass through solid matter and be solid at the same time. Variations *Death Embodiment *Life and Death Embodiment *Life and Death Transcendence *Samsara Embodiment *Samsara Manipulation *Spirit World Lordship Types of Transcendent Spectre: *Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology Associations *Daimon Physiology *Ghost Physiology *Kami Physiology *Prime Being *Roman Deity Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Fairy Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Ghoul Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Folklore/Mythology *Kami (Buddhism/Shintoism) *Dantalion (Demonology) *Daimons (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Agathodaemon **Cacodemon **Eudaemon **Tychodaimon *Melinoe (Greek Mythology) *Geniī (Roman Mythology) *Numens (Roman Mythology) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers